A Great Summer Vacation
by OrihimeKurosakiInoue
Summary: It's Summer Time In Our Dear Little Karakura Town, Romance Is In Thee Air, People Are Getting Closer, And Falling In Love..Basically It's About Are Favorite Characters Falling For Each Other, And Experiencing Love3 Suck At Summary's But Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (This Will Bee Thee Only Reminder So…Yeah)

Summary: It's Summer Time In Our Dear Little Karakura Town, Romance Is In Thee Air, People Are Getting Closer, And Falling In Love…Suck At Summary's Basically It's About Are Favorite Characters Falling For Each Other, And Experiencing Love, And All Thee While Getting Closer, But Not Without Obstacles Along Thee Way

Enjoy

"Talking"

'**Thouqhts'**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Last Day Of School<p>

It was a Bright and Early morning in Karakura Town, birds singing their songs for the residents of the town to hear. A brightly colored orange head popped out of a comforter to slam a hand down on the annoying piece of device called a alarm clock.

"Mhmm…..It's to fucking early" groaned Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo rolled over trying to get as much sleep as possible before his annoying father would barge into his room, yelling about god knows what.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Isshin Kurosaki as he leapt on top of his son, who caught and threw his dad across the room.

"Wake up my son it's the last day of school, and you can finally find a pretty girl to bring home, and bring to your room and have wild, passionate, crazy se…"

"Shut up you perverted ass old man" Yelled ichigo as he rose from his bed

"Is that anyway to talk to your beloved father, my dear masaki what kind of child have you left behind"

Ichigo completely ignored his father as he exited his room to move toward the bathroom door.

'And just as I thought my life couldn't get any worse' Thought ichigo as he reached the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>30Mins Later..<p>

Ichigo came down the stairs, and into the kitchen to see what yuzu was cooking.

"Good morning Oni-chan, your food is already around the table" Said yuzu

Ichigo managed a small smile as he greeted his sister, and turned to walk towards the table and took a seat opposite of his other younger sister Karin. When he looked down into his plate he immediately began to dig in.

"Morning ichi-nii….umm…how are you going to make it to school in time if yo.."

"Ohh Shit it's this late already I have to go" Yelled ichigo

All Karin could do is watch as he made a mad dash for the front door.

* * *

><p>10Mins Later<p>

'I wonder how I manage to be late, with my annoying father as a back up alarm' His thoughts were broken when he heard keigo yell out his name.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO"

"Hey keigo…where's mizuiro" Said ichigo as he looked behind keigo, trying to spot mizuiro amongst the growing crowd of high school students.

"I don't know he was behind me when we walked past the group of girls from the neighboring high school" Said Keigo

Ichigo looked at him as if he was a idiot correction, It's keigo were talking about.

'Sometimes I think keigo acts stupid to annoy the people around him' Thought ichigo

When they made it to the school grounds, they headed to their respective lockers to change shoes. As ichigo made it to his locker his best friend chad seemed to be getting there at the same time.

"Hey chad"

"Hey ichigo"

They both switched shoes and headed for their classroom, the walk was silent but it's a comfortable silence, since they were both men of few words and enjoyed each others company. Ichigo opened the door to their classroom, seeing that keigo beat them to class and walked toward his desk with chad right behind him.

"Morning ichigo, why are you in such a bad mood"

"The same reason why I'm always in a bad mood tatsuki, because my father….it's the same thing every morning"

"Well cheer up" Said tatsuki as she smacked ichigo on the back "It's his way of showing he cares, you have to get use to it sometime"

Ichigo glared at her, it seems people like to make his mornings a living hell.

"Good morning everyone"

Everyone looked towards the door as the school's idol walked in. Orhime Inoue with her flowing aurburn hair, and hour glass body figure. She was the perfect image in every guys mind..and in some cases girls.

In ichigo's mind even though he would never admit it to anyone, he always wonder how a romantic relationship with orihime would go, would she accept the fact that he might possibly like her, or would she turn him away because she only saw him as a friend. And for those reasons hee couldn't tell her how he feels, if rejection is the possibility.

"ORIHIMEEEEE"

Orihime turned to see chizuru running towards her with her arms wide open, but as soon as she appeared she disappeared and tatsuki took her place. Dismissing it she turned to greet her best friend.

"Good morning tatsuki-chan….where did chizuru go?" Tatsuki looked down for a second before returning her gaze to the princess "Don't worry about that, let's go to our seats before the teacher gets here".

Orihime followed tatsuki to their desks greeting people on her way there before she got to, her special group of friends.

"Good morning chad and ishida" Chad the first to look up, stared at orihime before giving a gentle smile and giving a greeting of his own, going back to his original quiet state. Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before saying hi to the gentle healer.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off orihime since she walked into the classroom, and it made things worse when she came over to his group to say hello to our friends.

'Our…..i wonder what else could be ours…our son, our house, our relationship…. Sigh my hime' Thought ichigo as he watched 'His Hime' greet chad and ishida.

His heart all but froze when her gaze turned to him, there was a gentle look in her eyes when she looked at him…it kinda gave him the hope that she would return his feelings.

"…Good morning kur .kurosaki-kun" Said a stuttering orihime, 'Ahh gosh hime….he probably thinks I'm weird for stuttering like that…but when I look in his eyes I kinda get lost'

'It's kinda cute when she stutters like that…..I could get lost in her eyes…'

"Ichi"

"Ori"

"Ichigo"

"Orihime"

"Hello earth to ichigo and orihime..what's wrong with you guys"

Both teens were startled out of each others gaze, and were both sporting blushes that could rival their hair. Ichigo put on his scowl and propped a elbow on his desk which supported his chin as he glared at nothing in particular. Orihime on the other hand was having a hard time getting herself under control.

Luckily for her Ochi-sensei came in.

"Alright class everyone to your seats, so we can start the lessen"

The rest of the day went by quickly with students saying goodbye tn there friends or making plans to meet for the summer. After all it's summer vacation and what better way to spend it than with your friends.

'Mhmm it seems no one cared that I didn't show up for school. Doesn't matter if they would've notice it would be a big pain for my plans…now all that's left is to gather everyone up'

"This is going to be a interesting summer" Said mizuiro as he walked of in the direction of his home. Little did his friends know he was setting them up for what could be a summer they'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Finally Donee That Was My First Chapter Plz Leave A Review, Should I Continue Since It's The First Chapter Andd All It's Kinda There For Yew Guys To Read And See If Yew Likee It Ohh Yeahh Thee Romance Between Ichigo And Orihime Is Goinq Too Come Quickly. Andd Ichigo Isnt A Shinigami Just Reqular <strong>

**Rukia**

**Renji**

**Grimmjow**

**Uluiorra**

**Stark**

**Nel**

**Aree All Characters Thatt Will Bee…Intorduced As New People To Thee Ganq So Yeahh Review,Review,Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Things Going As Planned<p>

Mizuiro knew there was alot of planning he had to do in order for his plan to work, that's why he called in reinforcements. His old friend from middle school, let him borrow his beach house, it was the perfect place, for his plan it had ten rooms five upstairs and five downstairs with one to three beds in each. There were five bathrooms up and down stairs, the kitchen was huge and his friend made sure it was stocked with food before they arrived. The living room held two L shaped couches that were black and could hold six people on each in between those is a regular shaped couch which was also black and could hold four people. There was a black wooden table right in the middle of the room, with a big plasma t.v hanging on the wall in front of it, there was a hallway which held two bathrooms, and the game hall. The hall was filled with every game you could think of the middle of the room held a hockey table, to left was a small basketball court, there was also a pinball machine and a popcorn maker. And to the right was a couch with a big t.v screen in front of it with every gaming system you could think of, with games ranging from sonic to Mario bros.

This beach house was the best place to reside in for the summer, it was fortunate that it was a couple of blocks away from a board walk.

All that was left to do was to call everyone, and invite them to his Best Vacation Ever beach house. Mizuiro was pretty certain that he could get all his friends to come, and with that in mind he started dialing his friends numbers.

'Mhmm first to call ichigo' as he dialed his number.

~Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring

"Hello"

"Hey Ichigo it's me mizuiro"

"Ohh hey mizuiro what's up"

"…Nothing just wondering what you were planning for the summer"

"Nothing in particular….just stay at home….why?"

"Well I'm calling a couple of are friends to come to a beach house I rented out….thought it would be fun…so are you in"

"…Yeah I guess I just have to get the ok from my dad"

"Great hey do you mind calling tatsuki and tell her about and see if she can call orihime"

"Uhhh….yeah sure"

"Okay see you later bye"

"Yeah bye"

Ichigo closed his phone, and laid back in his bed 'A summer at a beach house with orihime…..speaking of which I should probably call tatsuki' thought ichigo as he flipped open his phone to call tatsuki.

'Everything is going according to plan' thought mizuiro. So far he's gotten the ichigo, chad, ishida, orihime, keigo, chizuru, and tatsuki to go. Now all that's left is to see if ulquiorra and nel were coming along as well, he and nel go way back since elementary when he broke one of her crayons, and from that day they always manage to keep in touch. That's how he met ulquiorra threw nel 'I always wonder how they met their complete opposites but I guess that's why their friends' Thought mizuiro as he dialed nel's number.

Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring

"Hello hello hello nel speaking"

"Hey nel it's me mizuiro"

"Mimi-chan it's been a really long time since you called nel"

"Aww come on nel how many times must I tell you not to call me that"

"Mmph mimi-chan will always be mimi-chan"

"Yeah yeah…anyway do you and ulqiorra wanna come to a beach house with me and some friends this summer?"

"Yes we do nel will contact pouty face and tell him right away"….Giggle

Soft chuckle…." Okay nel were all meeting at the train station tomorrow at eleven, you and ulqiorra meet us there and we'll all go together to the house"

"Yay~~ Bye bye mimi-chan"

"Nel I thought I told yo…"

'She's such a child at times, but that's why I love her' thought mizuiro as he turned and began packing for the trip.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Orihime was so excited, when tatsuki called her and told her about the plans for this summer she couldn't contain her happiness, and immediately told tatsuki they should go shopping for the trip.

Orihime knew tatsuki had a crush on ishida, and would be more than willing to go shopping with her for the trip. They had met and went downtown for summer clothes, and bathing suits, they tried on hundreds of clothes before finaly settling on a five of outfits, jewelry, glasses, shoes, and three bathing suits a piece.

Tatsuki went for a casual look, one of her outfits consisted of a pair of blue ripped jeans and a white off the shoulder top that said i love nerds in black, which also showed off her well toned stomach with black sandals, and a two-piece bathing suit that was white with blue stars randomly placed on the left breast. Orihime went for a more girly look since she knew ichigo would be going, she wanted him to notice her, and maybe take their relationship farther.

Orihime's outfit was a dark purple flower printed tube top, which was tucked into a pair of dark blue denim skin tight shorts with a dark black leather belt, and a pair of black strapped sandals. Her bathing suit was also a two-piece and white like tatsuki, with strawberrys placed over the front and back of it.

(Author Note: With Orihime's Outfit Im Pretty Sure Yew Guys Get What I'm Explaining,You Know Thee Tops Girls Wear Nowadays With Thee Flower Print, And They Tuck Thee Shirt In Their Pants And/Or Shorts…..Andd Sometimes Thee Tub Top Lookinq Thinq That's Connected Too Thee Shorts Yeahh)

They both decided they would wear the first new outfit to the train station so everyone can have a peak at what they'll be bringing this summer.

Orihime put the outfit she choose and walked into her bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. She remembered she bought a cute little black top hat with a black flower on the side and decided to curl her hair and brush her bangs to the right of her face, and put the hat on after. Pleased with her hair she moved on to her make-up which was only some black eye-liner, a little mascara, little blush, and clear lip gloss.

Once she was happy with her overall appearance she walked towards her bedroom and grabbed her bow shaped necklace that was all black and had rhinestones in the center. She pulled on her black bracelets, black earrings, and her black bag then walked over to her suitcase pulled out her phone. Looking threw her phone until she found tatsuki number she pressed call, and pressed the phone to her ear.

~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring

"Hello tatsuki-chan I'm packed and ready what about you?"

"Yeah I'm in the car my mom said she'll give us a ride to the station"

"Ohh ok well see when you get here"

"K bye"

"Bye"

Orihime closed her phone and went to her front door, doubling checking she had everything she closed and locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs of her apartment just in time to see tatsuki and her mom pull up. She threw her bag in the trunk then hoped in the back seat.

'This summer will be great' thought orihime as they drove away to the train station.

* * *

><p>Yay~~ Finished With Chapter 2 How Was It,I Hope Yew Guys Got What I Was Explainq About<p>

Orihime's Outfit Is Myy Writing Good I Feel Like I should Just Delete The Story Because I Feel Like I'm Doinq A Bad Job

Idkk Ohh Andd About The Updating I Think I'll Bee Updatinq Fast Causee I Write At Least 3-4 Chapters on The Weekend….Well Yeahh Review Andd Tell Mee What Yew Thinkk


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach

I Want To Thank My First Reviewer

Author Note: Andd Also Too Answer A Question From A Review Yes There Will Bee Other Pairinqs I'll Givee Yew Guys Too Couples Other Than IchiHimee,But For Others Yew Will Havee Too Read Andd Findd Out

First Coupple:…..Renji And Rukia

Second Couplee:….Ishida And Tatsuki

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was first to reach the train station, reclining on one of the large pillars surrounding the station. He sighed as he dusted off non-existing dust off of his clothing which was a pair of dark, blue skinny jeans, a pair of red and white vans with laces, and a white shirt.<p>

'I wonder when orihime will get here, feels like I haven't seen her in weeks even thought it's been at least four to five days'

"Ichigooooo"

Ichigo turned to see keigo and mizuiro walking towards him with their bags for the trip "Hey guys took you long enough seeing as your the one who planned this whole thing"

"Ohh come on ichigo, you couldn't have been here that long" Said mizuiro without looking up from his phone.

"Yeahh whatever, where is everyone didn't you say to be here at 10:00"

"No actually I told you and keigo 10:00, and told everyone else 11:00"

"Are you serious I woke up early, skipped breakfast, and almost broke my leg trying to get here early and we could of slept in more" Whined keigo as he dramatically fell out on the floor.

"….sigh your being over dramat.."

"Mimi-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" all three boys turned to see a teal haired beauty running towards them.

"Hey nel glad you made it here before most of my other friends I wanted to introduce you to my closest friends, the idiot on the floor is keigo, and then one with the carrot top is ichigo"

"Hi names nel oh and this is ulquiorra" Nel turned and point at the depressed looking teen behind her who was sporting dark, blue skinny jeans, with a black shirt, and black vans with laces. He seemed to be bored out of his mind, he was frowning, and looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

"Hey" said the guys, as they all went to there own devices. Nel and mizuiro were talking, ichigo went back to his early position leaning against the pillar, ulquiorra was staring at nothing, and keigo was ogling girls as they walked by.

A car pulled up near the station where ichigo and the others were standing and out stepped tatsuki and orihime.

Ulquiorra stared at the aurburn haired beauty that stepped out of the car, he never took a interest in the opposite sex, that is until he saw her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted so badly for her to be one of mizurio's friends, that would give him a chance to talk to her.

Ichigo felt like his heart was beating overtime, orihime looked amazing all he ever saw her in was her school uniform and some occasions in her normal clothing but nothing like this.

"Hey keigo, mizuiro… who's your friends?"

"Heyy orihime this is nel my childhood friend, and her friend ulquiorra" Nel ran to orihime and gave her a huge hug "Hi im nel it's nice to meet you hime can I call you hime"

"Umm sure nel…..um hi ulquiorra "

"…Hey….orihime" he reached over and grabbed her hand and placed a tender kiss to her knuckles.

"Eheheheeh" Stuttered orihime as her face turned a bright red.

Ichigo glared at ulquiorra' What did he think he was doing holding, and kissing "his hime" like they've been friends for a lifetime'

Tatsuki who was quietly observing the exchange looked at ichigo with a smirk. 'Seems like this is going to be a interesting summer the way things are going now'

Right before ichigo could voice his opinion, ishida and the others arrived.

"Heyy everyone this is my childhood friend nel and her friend ulquiorra"

"Hey" they said in usion.

"well since the gangs all here let's go" Said mizuiro as he lead the group to the train.

* * *

><p>10mins Later<p>

"Okay so I guess you guys can sit where you want" Said mizuiro as he moved along the rows of seats.

Everyone looked at each other then scattered to a seat they found comfortable. Each row could hold six people with three seats on each side. Orihime went to one of the rows and sat in the middle . Tatsuki seeing this as a opportunity to help out hime she sat in the middle on the opposite side facing her.

Ichigo feeling confident moved towards the window seat by orihime when ulquiorra brushed passed him and took the seat he was gunning for. With an annoyed look ichigo settled for the other open seat by orihime, tatsuki put her bag in the window seat next to her which left the seat in front of ichigo open.

Nel looked at ulquiorra who seemed to be attached to orihime, and turned to sit with mizuiro.

Chad and ishida who decided to stick together went to sit across from mizuiro and nel. Feeling left out keigo and chizuru looked at each other and bolted to the open seat next to tatsuki, who gave a death glare at the two running towards her, before ethier could get there tatsuki gave ichigo a look and he stretched his leg out into the rows and keigo along with chizuru came crashing down to the train's floor.

Everyone burst into laughter except orihime who jumped out of her seat to check on them and ulquiorra who looked at orihime check on her friends.

'Such a gentle person, why does she bother to help instead of laughinq with the rest of her friends'

After checking that both keigo and chizuru were okay orihime returned to her seat between ichigo and ulqiorra and drifted off into her on world.

'Those little blue men, where playing tricks on my friends, they always manage to do something tricky when no one suspects them' Thought orihime as she started to drift to sleep her head moving from side to side. Both ichigo and ulquiorra notice and were waiting anxiously to see which side the princess's head was going to land on, both hoping it would be their side.

When her head fell forward they were both disappointed. Reaching over to pick up orihime's head, ichigo gently placed her head on his shoulder with a confident smirk on his face. Ulquiorra glanced at the scene with mixed emotions. He was angry, jealous, and irritated all at once being a person who doesn't express his discomfort he looked away and stared out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

><p>Siqh Donee With Chapter 3 That Felt Likee A Lonq Chapter Anyway Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Thanks Too All My Reviewers This Is Basically Thankinq Yew Guys Andd Answerinqq Questions!**

**Umm First**

**MeggieofHyrule: Thanks For Thee Review,Andd About Thee Name Sinceee I Likee Thee Pairinqq I Wantedd A Namee That Shows Everyonee About IchiHimee.**

**Nypsy:Thanks For Thee Review,Andd Im Not Suree With Too Doo With Uqluiorra Becausee This Is A IchiHimee Fanfic But I Let Him Bee A Tool For Ichigo Too Movee Forwardd With Orihime Andd Im Not Suree Who To Put With Ulqui Any Suqqestions?**

**Princessxstrawberry15:Thanks For Thee Review,I'll Updatee As Soon As Possiblee:")**

**Anime-Hime69:Thanks For Thee Review**

**Lydia:Thanks For Thee Review**

**The0blind0writer:Thanks Especially For Myy First Review. I Appreciatee It Thank Yew Soo Muchh3**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach<p>

I Want To Thank My First Reviewer

thor Note:

* * *

><p>Orihime opened her eyes feeling a solid, yet warm surface supporting her head she looked up. Seeing nothing but a orange head orihime was confused, removing her head completely off of the solid surface, her face turned red in a bright flush covering her neck to her cheeks.<p>

Realizing what she was laying on was actually ichigo's shoulder, orihime couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

'Omg did I drool on his shoulder, what if my head was heavy, was I disturbing his sleep gahhhh, orihime what were you thinking'

Orihime was fretting, not noticing that ichigo was asleep and not paying any mind to her laying on his shoulder. Finally glancing over at her crush orihime relized he was asleep, thankful he wasn't awake to notice her embarrassing predicament, orihime sat back in her seat and turned to look out the window noticing bright green eyes were staring at her.

"Your rather exuberant when you wake up"

"You saw that it was…I mean..i…he..that.."

"It's okay you don't have to explain yourself"

Looking down orihime couldn't help but feel self-conscious about being caught by ulquiorra. Deciding to restart their conversation, orihime turned to gaze at the quiet teen.

"Umm so ulquiorra how did you meet nel?"

Gazing at her face for a few moments, ulquiorra decided opening up to her didn't seem like a bad idea.

"We…met in middle school, I was a person who liked to be alone…not having friends never bothered me, but I guess it bothered nel because she made it her mission to get me to become friends with half the school….she would push unsuspecting people into me hoping we'd start a conversation but it never worked, she then resulted in bringing larger number of people to the table I ate my lunch at she…"

Giggle, ulquiorra looked over to see orihime hunched over with her shoulders shaking "I'm sorry hahahaha it's just funny to think she would use childish antics to get you friends hahah"

Recovering from her laughing orihime noticed ulquiorra staring at her with a longing in his eyes. Feeling the train lurch to a stop orihime almost tumbled to the floor but automatically grabbed for whatever was close to her. That being ulquiorra's and ichigo's arms, ulquiorra braced himself supporting himself and orihime while ichigo being jostled awake had to move quickly before falling face first into the train floor.

"What the hell!"

Flailing her arms orihime repeatedly apologized to ichigo.

"Uhh it's okay you didn't do it on purpose, the good thing is that your not hurt"

Orihime blushed prettily, as she stood.

Tatsuki who watched the whole thing from when orihime woke up, laughed to herself knowing her best friend was growing up slowly without realizing it.

Everyone stood from their seats moving towards the trains exit.

"Well guys were here" Exclaimed mizuiro

"Wow it's so beautiful" Orihime turned in a full circle admiring the scene around her.

"Were going to have so much fun yay~" Muzuiro laughed as he watched nel bounce around with a huge smile.

"We might as well haul a cab" Said mizuiro has he moved toward the street cornering with his thumb out, after of waiting for 5minutes a cab finally pulled over.

Since there was at least 10 people, the seating arrangements were a struggle.

Chad being the biggest in the group sat in the passenger seat while ishida, keigo, chizuru, and mizuiro sat in the back. And tatsuki, ichigo, and uluqiorra sat in the middle row.

Realizing there wasn't anymore seats mizuiro called nel to sit in his lap, which left orihime.

"Orihime why don't you go sit in ichigo's lap" Suggested mizuiro as he aggested to nel's weight on his lap. Orihime looked toward ichigo with a blush, noticing ichigo was between tatsuki and ulquiorra she knew she had to crawl over ulquiorra.

Ichigo put his hand out and orihime reached for it as he pulled her into the cab and onto his lap. Orihime's blush worsened, ulquiorra noticing that her legs looked cramped grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs onto his lap. Ichigo and orihime looked at him but didn't comment on his action as ulquiorra closed the door and the driver started the engine.

* * *

><p>Author Note:The Cab I s Like A Mini Van Im Sure Yew Guys Kno What Im Talking About.<p>

Oh And Sorry About The Sort Chapter I Had To Post On Short Notice


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach

(A/N: Sorry if I didn't mention this before but a lot of the characters are going to be OOC(Out Of Character) so yeah on with the story)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra didn't exactly know why he moved Orihime's legs but he felt that he had to have some time of physical contact with her. He glanced down noticing her legs were perfectly shaped.<p>

'Her legs are so soft, their shaved with not a single hair, they are so….delicate' Reaching down to rub his hands across he legs, stopping when he felt her leg jerk.

Looking over seeing her in a deep sleep yet again, with a small smile gracing her full lips. He wanted so much to kiss her but knew better, he couldn't cross that boundary yet. He turned to look out the window with his usual frown.

Ichigo was in heaven he couldn't be anymore happy Orihime was on his lap, and to make things better she as in a deep sleep in the crook of his neck. He turned his head towards her, and buried his face into her hair inhaling her wonderful scent of strawberries.

She grumbled in her sleep about little blue men, which he found cute. There was something about her that made his heart flutter maybe because it she resembled his mother, or maybe because of her friendly, gentle, and loving aura. Whatever it is he didn't care because he loved everything about her.

The way she gets excited about the littlest things, the way she cares and puts others before herself, the way she never holds anything against anyone no matter what they did. She was Orihime no one was like her or could attempt to be like her, in his eyes she was what he wanted and more.

Orihime was having a wonderful dream she and Ichigo were on the beach lounging in the sun, he was telling her how he loved her and was glad she was his. All she could do was stare into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, as he spoke sweet nothings to her.

"Well here's your stop kids" the driver pulled to the curb and got out the car to help remove their luggage. Chad got of the car to help the driver, Ulquiorra opened the door and stepped onto the curb admiring the beautiful beach house infront of him.

"Orihime get up were here…Orihimeeee" Ichigo lightly smacked her cheek hoping to wake her up, when it proved useless he put one arm around her back, and the other underneath her knees and picked her up so he could step out of the car.

Tatsuki soon followed with Ishida, Nel, Mizurio, and Keigo behind her.

"Wow it's sooo pwetty Mimi-chan"

"It's soo awesome!" yelled Keigo which startled Orihime out of her sleep. Grumbling about little blue men Orihime lifted her head off of Ichigo's shoulder to look at her surroundings.

"When did we get here? Is this where we're staying? It's gorgeous" realizing that she wasn't touching the ground Orihime looked down seeing a pair of vans with legs, looking back up she noticed Ichigo staring at her with a smirk.

Turning a bright red, Orihime flailed her arms.

"Wahhh Kurosaki-kun put me down, I'm so heavy, I can walk…did I burden you by falling asleep?...you probably tried waking me up geez Orihime what's wrong with you" Orihime panted from her long explanation and buried her face in her hands.

" Call me Ichigo and don't worry about it your not heavy at all, actually your pretty light for your size and also you weren't…aren't a burden to me or anyone else here understand"

"Hai Ich…Ichigo" looking into his eyes Orihime blushed again "Umm could you please let me down now ehehe"

"Oh yeah sorry" Ichigo bent and let her feet touch the ground before removing his arm from around her waist.

Mizurio with his luggage in hand walked toward the beach house with everyone behind him except Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo. Orihime bent to pick up her bags when a pale hand shot forward and grabbed the handle before she could. Turning to see Ulquiorra left his and her bags onto his shoulders, she blushed mumbling a small thank you as they turned to follow the others.

Ichigo who watched the exchange frowned, and moved to collect his belongings. Thanking the driver as he followed after his friends.

Upon entering everyone gasped in awe at how beautiful it looked inside. Admiring the large kitchen, and huge television in the living room, they all then turned to mizurio.

"So what are we doing about the sleeping arrangements" said Ishida as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his slender nose.

"Well let's see I already have 2 rooms we'll use for…certain activities, and another that's a guest room so that leaves 7 rooms. Me and Keigo will share a room, Chad and Ishida will share, Ulquiorra can have his own room, Ichigo can have his own room, I know none of the girls want to share a room with Chizuru so sh"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean me and my hime can share a room" yelled Chizuru cutting off Mizurio

"Shut the hell up you pervert, your not sleeping anywhere near Orihime" screamed Tatsuki as she punched Chizuru in face which sent her to the floor with a loud thud.

"...Anyway as I was saying Chizuru has her own room, and Nel, Orihime, and Tatsuki can share a room, and there's a room left over for anyone who doesn't want to share" finished Mizurio as he headed up the stairs with Chad and Keigo in tow.

"Well looks like everything is settled" ishida turned to walk up the stairs.

"Just to be safe Chizuru is taking the other room upstairs and the other 2 rooms can be used for…um the certain activities Mizurio was talking about" said Tatsuki as she hauled a unconscious Chizuru over her shoulder and headed up the stairs.

"I guess were all down here together" a cheerful Orihime said as she hooked arms with a giddy Nel and turned down the hall with the other bedrooms. Passing the first room with only one bed, they went into the second bedroom which held 3 beds on the right wall. Throwing their bags to the floor Orihime jumped on the bed in the middle, Nel doing the same only with the bed closest to the door leaving the bed near the window for Tatsuki.

Ulquiorra followed after the girls taking the first bedroom they passed, and Ichigo walked passed him to the third bedroom with a single bed.

Tatsuki came back down with Ishida following her with his bags. Orihime came out of the room wondering what was wrong. "Umm Ishida-kun what are you doing down here? Not that I don't want you down here, but I thought you were sharing a room with Chad".

"I was but I rather have my own room no offence to Chad"

"Ohh okay that's fine I guess"

Everyone then walked into the living room. Mizuiro sat on the couch in the middle with Keigo and Ishida on either side of him, Orihime sat on the L shaped couch to the left with Ichigo on one side and Ulquiorra on the other with Nel sitting on Ulquiorra's other side, And Chad, Tatsuki, and Chizuru sat on the other couch.

Mizuiro taking the roll of the 'conversation starter' thought this would be a good time to make a plan/schedule for the summer.

"So what do you guys want to do? We could go check out the board walk, or maybe go to the beach, maybe the amusement park"

"Amusement Park" Orihime chimed in

"Well it's on the bored walk but farther down"

"Ohh that's cool,I never heard of that before"

"Yeah so what do you guys wanna do?"

"BOARD WALK!" yelled Orihime, Nel, and Keigo at the same time startling everyone else

"Uhh….well im fine with going to the board walk what about the rest of you?" said mizurio as he looked pointedly at the others who were quietly lounging around the couches.

"Anywhere hime goes I go!" yelled Chizuru

"I think the board walk sounds like a good idea" stated Tatsuki as she kicked Chizuru off the couch and onto the floor.

"I guess the bored walk is fine" added Ishida

Chad and Ulquiorra silently nodded in agreement. Everyone then turned toward Ichigo.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him Ichigo shrugged "I guess the board walk it is"

* * *

><p>10Mins Later<p>

Everyone filed out of the house and onto the sidewalk. Looking to Mizruio for guidance, feeling like he was leading a bunch of kids on a field trip. Mizurio pointed to the right before saying "The board walk is just 5mins from here so we can walk".

Following Mizurio, everyone who was talkative talked animatedly amongst each other while the rest watched on in comfortable silence. Finally reaching their destination they all stood stunned at the many stores, fast food joints, and people along the board walk.

"Wow look at that hime let's go in there" a happy Nel jumped up and down while grabbing a just as happy Orihime and running threw the crowd of people into the store across from them.

"Well I'm going to look around for girls, everyone has a phone so we'll all meet here in about 2 hours bye" Mizurio yelled over his shoulder as he walked away from the group.

"Wait Mizurio I'm coming too!" Keigo ran into the crowd after Mizurio all the while bumping into people who yelled profanities at him.

"We're hungry so I'll be looking for a suitable place to eat" Ishida began to walk away with a silent Chad behind him. Seeing this as her chance Tatsuki grabbed Chizuru's collar before she could make an attempt to follow Orihime and Nel, and yelled after Ishida" Wait were coming with ya!". Watching Tatsuki leave Ichigo turned in the direction Orihime went, and walked toward the store in search of his 'Princess". Noticing Ulquiorra following him he turned abruptly.

"What are you following me for?" yelled Ichigo with his signature scowl on his face.

Ulquiorra stared at him blankly before stating "You aren't the one im following it is Nel" maneuvering his way around ichigo and into the store.

'That son of a bitch, who the hell does he think he is' thought Ichigo before walking after the pale teen.

Orihime couldn't believe there be so many clothes in one store, she couldn't imagine what it would look like in other stores. Browsing threw the racks she picked out a pair of jean shorts, a black off-the shoulder shirt they came above her belly-button with sliver writing that said 'Kiss me, I wont tell!' on the front. Looking around she saw a rack full of tight fitting hoodies. 'It gets kinda windy after about 5 in Karakura Town, it would probably be the same here' finishing that thought she grabbed a red hoodie with white writing on the front.

(A/N: With the clothes for this story it's based on things we were today, I'm pretty sure you guys know the hoodie sweaters that aren't big but form-fitting, and can be any color with white writing on the front)

"Orihime hav… wow those are cute! How about we get a matching pair?" said Nel as she stood next to Orihime glancing threw the rack.

"Hmm that's seems nice hahah what color do you suggest nel? Black? Blue?"

'I am totally buying this red one it reminds me of Ichigo' giggled Orihime to herself as she waited for Nel to decide on a color

"Mhmm" sticking her tongue out to the side thinking really hard Nel then decided on the color

"Black….yeahh that's the color black goes with everything and it makes you look smaller"

Reaching out they both grabbed a black hoodie their size, Nel noticing the shorts in Orihime's hand thought it would be great if they just went all the way and wore matching outfits.

"Hey why don't we buy a matching outfit. Black hoodie, dark shorts, and black vans or black and white convers?"

"That sounds awesome, hmmm I don't know let's go with the convers"

Nodding in agreement Nel then went off to find a pair of dark shorts that resemble Orihime's. Looking around Orihime spotted Ichigo and Ulquiorra walking in the store and toward her.

"Hey Ichigo, Ulqiuorra mind holding these for me, oh and can you guys give me opinions on the things I'm going to try on?"

"Sure" they said in usion. Taking the clothes from her hands, looking on another rack filled with swimsuits. Orihime saw a sexy swimsuit she would want. It was a black one-piece with a split that went a little past her breasts, the rest only covered about 5inchs of her middle section, the rest was chopped off on the sides showing her hips and sides to the world.

Spotting Nel in the distance she called her over and whispered in her ear." Hey I convinced Ichigo and Ulquiorra to watch us model or outfits and give us opinions"

"Hhahaha sounds good" Nel whispered backed handing her clothes to Ulqiuorra, and hooking arms with Orihime as they lead the small group to the changing rooms. Taking their respective clothes, they turned and entered the dressing rooms. Nel finished first and came out in bright pink tank top with a skirt that came under her breasts the skirt had splattered paint on it, coming to her mid-thighs. She had a pair of bright pink pumps on and a small leather jacket, walking toward the stunned boys and twirling on her heel walking back to stand by the dressing room waiting for Orihime to come out.

If Ichigo and Ulqiuorra thought Nel looked good, Orihime was a hundred times better. She walked out wearing a tight tube-top dress that was white and came up to her mid-thighs. Underneath were a pair of see threw leggings with a flower pattern, she also had on a gray leather jacket and a pair of gray high heel boots that came a little past her ankle.

(A/N: The leggings that girls wear with the flower print and they kind of look like fishnets.)

Not only Ichigo, Nel, and Ulqiuorra stunned but everyone in the entire store stopped what they were doing to gawk at the auburn haired beauty. A electric blue colored head started moving towards the small group in front of the dressing room.

"Fuck Orihime you sure did grow up, look at the rack on you, time did wonders on you"

Said person turned and a mega-watt smile was plastered on her face, without warning she covered the small distance between the two and jumped onto the unknown person, who caught her with their hands under her thighs.

"Ahhhhh ….."

* * *

><p>Muhahahahaha Cliffy, I Feel likee That Was A Lonq Chapter What Doo Yew Think Was It Lonqqer Then Previous Chapters, Sorry About The Cliffy I'm Not Onee For Cliffys I Personally Hatee Them But Now That I Riqht I See Why Writers Doo It. Review Review Until Next Timee^.^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach

Enjoy.

A/N: It's Been Awhilee Since I Updatedd , And I Would Like To Say Orihime Is Going To Be More Confident, She Might Be Physical With Guys But Not In A Pervy Likee Sittinqq On There Laps Etc. Well Here You Go^.^

Wait! Havee Any Of Yew Guys Recently Read Bleach Thee New Chapters Awww Ichigo And Orihime Aree Gettinq Closer Andd Orihime Is Steppinq Up (Yew Go Girl!) Anyway Just Wantedd Too Put That In Goo Check It Out If Yew Havent Read It Yet!

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter:<p>

Not only Ichigo, Nel, and Ulqiuorra stunned but everyone in the entire store stopped what they were doing to gawk at the auburn haired beauty. A electric blue colored head started moving towards the small group in front of the dressing room.

"Fuck Orihime you sure did grow up, look at the rack on you, time did wonders on you"

Said person turned and a mega-watt smile was plastered on her face, without warning she covered the small distance between the two and jumped onto the unknown person, who caught her with their hands under her thighs.

"Ahhhhh ….."

* * *

><p>New Chapter<p>

"Ahhhhh Grimmjow!"

"Hello to you to hime, Ha! I haven't seen you in what…. About 3months"

"Hahahaha I've missed you Grimmy, and I'm sure it hasn't been 3months your over-exaggerating a bit don't you think?"

"Not at all"

"Ehehe Umm Grimmy do you mind putting me down?" Stated Orihime, while looking around and noticing the stares she was getting from people in the store.

"Sure" Grimmjow slowly lowered Orihime onto her feet.

"Hey Grimmy I want you to meet some people" Orihime grabbed Grimmjow's hand and dragged him to were the others were standing with somewhat shocked faces. "Umm guys this is my close friend Grimmjow, Grimmjow this is Nel, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo" Orihime pointed everyone out with her finger satisfied with her introductions she moved toward the dressing room dragging behind her a shocked Nel. Leaving behind the 3 guys to talk amongst themselves.

"Who the hell are you guys? And what are you doing around Hime?" Grimmjow harshly whispered. Glaring at the 2 males in front of him.

"Calm down! I'm a friend of Orihime's we go to school together, and we're on a trip with some of our other friends" Ichigo restrained himself from screaming profanities at the blue haired stranger.

"And what about you emo boy"

Ulquiorra blinked for a couple of seconds, staring coldly at the male calling him 'Emo' which he certainly was not. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, I was invited and I am not emo" Ulquiorra stated without any emotion in his voice.

"Whatever by looking at you, someone would think you were"

"Okay guys we can go now!" Exclaimed Orihime with her hands filled with shopping bags.

Ichigo seeing his opportunity moved towards Orihime taking the bags from her hands.

"Orihime let me help you carry those"

"Haha thanks Ichigo"

"Hime where ya heading now?" Said Grimmjow as he stepped between Ichigo and Orihime.

"Umm I don't know, does it seem like we've been shopping for 2 hours?" Asked Orihime glancing at Nel and Ulquiorra behind her.

"Yeahh I guess what do you think Ulqui-chan?" Nel looked at Ulquiorra who seemed deep in thought.

"Hn…we've been in this particular store for approximately 1 hour and 56 minutes"

"Hhahaha way to be specific Ulquiorra" Giggled Orihime. 'Well Grimmy we have to meet our friends in a couple of minutes im sure they wouldn't mind you coming over"

"Okay then what are we waiting for" Grimmjow practically yelled excited to spend more time Orihime.

The group walked out of the shop toward their meeting spot. Ichigo spotted Chad's form standing near a bench, walking up to him he gave a silent nod to the gentle giant. Orihime stepped forward holding hands with grimmjow ready to give another few introductions.

"Chad, Ishida meet my childhood friend Grimmjow, Grimmjow meet my high school pals Chad and Ishida".

"Umm guys where's Tatsuki and Chizuru?' Orihime looked around trying to spot her friends in the crowd.

"Ahhhh Pervert!"

"Dammit Chizuru get off her! You molest Hime now innocent girls on the boardwalk!, Gahh fucking Chizuru you idiot let go"

Chad slowly moved toward the direction of Tatsuki's voice spotting her he walked up to her and gently moved her out of the way wrenching Chizuru from the poor girl and slung her over his shoulder. He walked back to the group with a thrashing Chizuru screaming about beautiful teenage girls. Tatsuki politely bowed to the girl apologizing for Chizuru's behavior and ran over to the group.

"Hey sorry we're late Chizuru was attacking so…."

"Hello to you to Tatsuki been awhile ne?"

"….."

"You can stop gawking now Tatsuki, I know I'm good looking" Grimmjow smirked at her pulling Orihime closer to his side which unknowingly made Ichigo and Ulquiorra tense with jealousy.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Yelled Tatsuki, she hated when Grimmjow was around he always stole Orihime's affections from her making her feel less important to Hime.

"Orihime what is he doing here?" Tatsuki grounded out while keeping a steady glare on Grimmjow.

"Uhh….Oh look! There's Keigo and Mizuiro"

"Hey guys let's head home shall we" Stated Mizurio as we walked past the group, Orihime following behind him not wanting to be hammered by Tatsuki about Grimmjow being in with them.

"HEY CHAD YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN NOW!' Exclaimed Chizuru

"Oh sorry" Chad lowered Chizuru down onto the pavement.

"I'm so tired it wasn't this far of a walk when we were going to the boardwalk" Whined Orihime, dragging her feet on the ground.

Ulquiorra stopped next to the tired teen, bending down in front of her signaling for her to get on his back.

"Oh thanks Ulquiorra but Im to heavy and…"

"I didn't ask if you were overweight, so get on"

Looking slightly stunned Orihime jumped onto the offered back. Standing Ulquiorra ignored the looks he was receiving and continued walking with the auburn princess on his back. Ichigo and Grimmjow glared daggers into the back of Ulquiorra's head wishing they were the ones holding Orihime and not him, Tatsuki had a grin on her face mentally laughing at the brightly colored haired boys.

Finally reaching the house Mizuiro opened the door letting everyone in the house. The group dispersed to there respective rooms. Orihime slid off Ulquiorra's back thanking him for carrying, Turning Orihime noticed Grimmjow glaring at nothing in particular.

"Umm Grimmy you weren't planning on going on were you?"

"Ha! No I can crash here right"

"Yea im sure no one minds, there's 2 extra rooms up.."

"It's okay i'll just sleep with you"

"Okay"

Tatskui, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra had surprised looks upon there faces (Not Really Ulquiorra, Ha you cant tell). Tatsuki being as protective as she is was the first to voice her opinion about Orihime and Grimmjow's sleeping arrangement conversation.

"Orihime you cant be serious he is not sleeping with you!" Exclaimed Tatsuki

"Don't worry Tatsuki he wont do anything and we always sleep together" Explained Orihime with a small giggle, which wasn't easing her friend's tension.

"Orihime I don't thinl that's a go.."

"You heard her it's a normal thing between us don't be a push over" Grimmjow smirked ignoring Tatsuki's glare. He turned to Orihime and lifted her over his shoulder and down the hall.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra just stared at the trio as Orihime was carried down the hall by Grimmjow with a angry Tatsuki at his heels.

* * *

><p>Whew Sorry For Thee Short Chapter But Somethinq Is Better Than Nothinqq Ritee<p>

Review Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach

I Hadd A Wonderful Thouqht For Thee Next 3 Chapters Himee Is Goinqq Too…..! Read Andd Findd Out:D

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter:<p>

Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra had surprised looks upon there faces (Not Really Ulquiorra, Ha you cant tell). Tatsuki being as protective as she is was the first to voice her opinion about Orihime and Grimmjow's sleeping arrangement conversation.

"Orihime you can't be serious he is not sleeping with you!" Exclaimed Tatsuki

"Don't worry Tatsuki he wont do anything and we always sleep together" Explained Orihime with a small giggle, which wasn't easing her friend's tension.

"Orihime I don't think that's a go."

"You heard her it's a normal thing between us don't be a push over" Grimmjow smirked ignoring Tatsuki's glare. He turned to Orihime and lifted her over his shoulder and down the hall.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra just stared at the trio as Orihime was carried down the hall by Grimmjow with a angry Tatsuki at his heels.

New Chapter

* * *

><p>"ORIHIME!"<p>

"I know you don't approve but it's okay, It's a normal thing for us" explained Orihime

'1…2….3…4…5 I need to calm down' Thought Tatsuki

Orihime panicked slightly knowing how protective Tatsuki is, she probably wouldn't let this go. She watched as Tatsuki closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while tapping her foot rather loudly. Grimmjow walked around the room the girls were sharing, he walked to each bed guessing Orihime's was the one in the middle and grabbed the suitcase, he unzipped it and searched threw it until he found a pair of his old basketball shorts.

'Guess she never threw out the clothes I left at her house' Grimmjow thought smirking to himself.

Grimmjow walked past the 2 arguing girls and into the bathroom to change.

"…..I guess it's fine, but know this Hime im not letting this go"

"Alright Tatsuki…but I really would like it if you would try and be nice to Grimmjow, you both mean a lot to me and I wouldn't be able to choose between you guys"

"I'll try for you Hime but no guarantees" Pulling her into a hug, Tatsuki smiled a sad smile knowing she would have to put in a lot of effort to be nice to the blue haired bastard. Said blue haired bastard stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of basketball shorts, leaving his well-toned chest exposed.

"Hime didn't think you would keep my clothes" Said Grimmjow as he walked to the hugging girls.

"Oh Fuwee~ Grimmy I brought those cause I wanted to wear them" Pouted Orihime who released her friend and crossed her arms under her bosom. Grimmjow stared at her for awhile before he walked away, leaving her pouting in the hallway. Orihime moved to go after him when he came out holding a bundle of clothing in his hands.

"You can wear these" Stated Grimmjow who passed the bundle to Orihime and shoved her into the bathroom. Tatsuki shook her head and walked passed him into the room closing the door behind her.

Grimmjow was leaning against the wall when Orihime walked out. Smirking Grimmjow knew she was mad about him wearing the shorts but he could fix that, she could never stay mad at him for long and if she did he probably would freak.

"Come on Hime, I couldn't sleep in my boxers now could i? or is that what you wanted ne?"

He smirked seeing how her cheeks burn with embarrassment knowing he won her over.

"Ahh! No,no that's not it" stuttered Orihime slapping her her hands to her cheeks trying to hide her blush.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Grimmjow lowered his forehead to hers staring into her eyes. "You know im kidding, but I have to say you look much better in this then my old baggy shorts".

Orihime glanced down at her attire for the night which consisted of a pair of black ankle socks, neon pink shorts, and a black tank top. "Mhmm I guess, Im not really tired wanna watch T.v in the living room?"

"Sure"

They walked down the hall and into the living room spotting Ichigo laid out on the couch on the right, and Ulquiorra on the left with his arms cross. Orihime couldn't help but think that they both looked good in normal clothing, but didn't think they looked good in sleep-wear also. Ichigo was wearing red basketball shorts with a white t-shirt, while Ulquiorra sported a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

Grimmjow plopped down on the couch and spread out like Ichigo, Orihime stared at him wondering where she was suppose to sit when he grabbed her arm and pulled her between his legs. Ichigo and Ulquiorra glared but didn't say anything and resumed watching T.v.

* * *

><p>20mins Later<p>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood to turn the t.v off, Ichigo stood over Grimmjow and Orihime glaring at the loud snoring Grimmjow was making. His glared softened when he looked at Hime he bent and picked her up and carried her to her room, nudging the door open with his foot Ichigo laid her in the only unoccupied bed pulling the covers over her form, he watched her sleep before standing and exiting the room.<p>

Ichigo walked towards him room opening the door but stopped watching Ulquiorra throw a blanket over Grimmjow's sleeping form, smirking he proceeded into his room closing the door behind him.

Ulquiorra couldn't stand the idiot but that didn't mean he would just leave him to freeze on the couch. With one last glance he walked to his room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Mizuiro, Chad, Keigo, and Ishida came downstairs walking into the kitchen to get breakfast started (Really It Was Chad And Ishida). Tatsuki and Nel walked into the living room telling the guys they were heading out for a jog.

Ichigo yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up for the day, exiting the bathroom he bumped into a disheveled Ulquiorra who gave him a blank stare and proceeded into the bathroom.

Ichigo was surprised to that he didn't see Grimmjow still on the couch, he didn't seem like a early person. He plopped down next to Mizuiro and grumbled a low "Good morning" before turning his attention to the screen. Ulquiorra entered the living room quietly sitting in his spot from yesterday, Ichigo glanced towards him then back at the screen expecting it to be Orihime.

Noticing she wasn't there Ichigo glanced around"Hey anybody see Orihime and that guy Grimly, Grimmer whatever it was".

Looking up from his phone Mizuiro stated that they must be sleeping. Blinking Mizuiro seemed to think about what he said, Ichigo quickly stood and walked down the hallway to Orihime's room with everyone behind him(Excludinq Nel and Tatsuki). Opening the room door, they were all shocked at the sight before them.

Grimmjow laid strewn across the bed with Orihime's top half on top of him(Her Back To His Chest) their feet were tangled in the sheet which wasn't really covering them. Grimmjow had is right arm wrapped around her waist his hand disappearing into her shirt which was lifted higher then necessary.

"AHHH WHAT! WHY DID HE GET TO SLEEP WITH ORIHIME THAT ISNT FAIR!" Yelled/Whined Keigo.

Jostled awake from the screaming Orihime jumped up but her feet were caught in the feet and she tumbled to the ground pulling Grimmjow down with her and they landed on the floor with a huge THUD!.

"Uwahh what happened?"

"What the fuck. When did we get on the floor or your room for that matter?" Grimmjow grumpily mumbled looking up and noticing the crowd of men standing at the door. Orihime stared at everyone for awhile before she flushed a bright red pulling the sheet over her head, which caused Grimmjow to fall over onto his face.

"Uhh haha well were gonna…..ummm….yeah" Stuttered Ichigo as he closed the door pushing everyone out into the hallway.

Ulquiorra and Chad walked away quietly. Ishida pushed his glasses up his thin nosed and 'Tsked' before walking away, Keigo followed behind whining about not being able to sleep with hot girls. Ichigo stared into space, not believing what he saw. Mizuiro went behind his stunned friend and pushed him into the living room.

"Well that was a great way to wake up don't you think Hime?" Said Grimmjow his voice muffled by the plush carpet cradling his face.

"Yeah it was" Orihime answered absentmindedly.

Standing up Grimmjow pulled the sheet over her head and grabbed her waist hoisting her to her feet "We have to go out there sometime, might as well get it over with" Said Grimmjow reaching for the door. They exited the room walking into the kitchen where everyone sat.(I Don't Feel Likee Givinq A Order, Use Your Imaqination:D!)

"Umm where's Tatsuki and Nel?" Asked Orihime

As if on que Tatsuki and Nel both entered the kitchen looking refreshed. Noticing then tension in the air the girls look at each other shrugging, they each found a empty seat.

Everyone quietly began to eat, after they ate the girls figured they would wash dishes since the guys cooked.

"So Hime what's with the atmosphere when we came in?" Inquired Tatsuki as she rinsed the plate of grime and bubbles. "Well you see…umm I guess where…..how can I say…..uhh they surprised to find Grimmjow in our room or more specifically my bed" stuttered Orihime nervously. Knowing this would only fuel Tatsuki's statement about him sleeping with her.

'As I thought'

"Mhmm well maybe next time you'll heed my warning ne?" Tatsuki smugly stated.

"Eheheheh yeah next time"

"Hey guys what do you wanna do today? How about the beach it's hot today and we can scout out some hot guys" said Nel making herself known.

"Uhh I kinda have a thing for Ichi..Ichigo"

"And I have a thing for the nerd"

"Tatsuki" exclaimed Orihime "You shouldn't bad mouth him if you like him".

"So really Hime you can't be that dense they all like you" said Nel not believing she couldn't see the attraction she was gaining from the three gods.

"Huh what do you mean?" Orihime rubbed the back of her head and tilted her head to the side not having the slightest idea what Nel could be talking about. She knew there was no way Ichigo could like her 'But didn't she say they…as in plural'.

"She means 'They' as in Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo they all like you and try to out do each other by doing little things you just haven't notice?" Tatsuki knew of the competition between the guys and thought it was funny that they tried to fight for her attention, even though they really didn't have to try anyone could gain Orihime's attention, the problem was keeping it.

"WHAT! That's impossible they couldn't possibly like me I mean im not in that way were all just friends"

"That's what you think" Tatsuki and Nel said at the same time walking out the kitchen and into the living from leaving a stunned Orihime. 'It must be a coincidence I don't think any of them like me…..maybe Grimmjow but Ichigo and Ulquiorra are out of the question, but if they do I would choose Ichigo…..right?' thought Orihime as she followed after her friends.

Noticing there weren't any seats(Certain People Were Spread Out Like They Were The Only Ones In The House :D Such Manners), she moved to sit on the floor before Ichigo pulled her into his lap, Grimmjow grabbed her legs and pulled them across his lap. Seeing as he was between Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the couch, Ulquiorra moved her feet onto his lap slightly wanting to have at least some physical contact with her like the other occupants of the couch.

Everyone stared at them but looked away as if they saw nothing. Orihime blushed prettily before making herself comfortable on her make-shift couch. No one seemed to notice Chizuru come down the stairs or the fact that she wasn't present at breakfast until she yelled at the trio holding 'Her Hime'.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW SHE IS MINE MINE MINE!" screamed Chizuru, not wanting to hear her Tatsuki took of her shoe and hurled it at Chizuru's face. Making perfect contact Chizuru disappeared behind the couch.

"So the girls decided that they wanted to go to the beach any objections?" stated Tatsuki "I guess not". She walked to Chizuru removing her shoe from her face and walked down the hall for a shower.

"Yay Beach!" exclaimed Nel and Orihime in usion, before taking off down the hall after Tatsuki to get dressed.

"Beach it is I guess" sighed Mizuiro before heading upstairs. The remaining guys followed his example and prepared to go to the beach.

Grimmjow walked to the girls room. "Hey Hime im gonna run to the board walk to grab a pair of swim trunks".

"Okay hurry back or we'll leave you". With that Grimmjow slipped on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and ran to the board walk to buy his trunks.

* * *

><p>10mins Later<p>

Being the first ones dressed Ishida, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro came down the stairs wearing similar clothing. Ishida and Mizuiro wore button up shirts that were left open Ishida's was white, while Mizuiro's was yellow both sporting black swim trunks. Chad and Keigo just wore blue swim trunks though Keigo's had a white flame on one leg, they decided to show off there packs(Althouqh Keigo Has None Hahah).

The guys were ready sitting on the couches with there towels and other supplies in there lap. Ichigo came out shortly wearing red trunks that resembled the basketball shorts he had on yesterday, he to was showing his delectable torso to the world. He was soon followed by Tatsuki and Nel who stunned the guys with their outfits. They were mostly shocked to see Tatsuki, she was usually dressed casual and more tomboy-ish but to see her in a white two-piece bathing suit with shorts covering the bottom half of her swimsuit, showing of her toned stomach and legs was another story.

Nel on the other hand was childish yet sexy. She wore a black two-piece with a pair of sea-green shorts that matched her hair but made the black pop out. Grimmjow came back changed into his swimming trunks which were the same color of his hair, he had on a pair of dark shades and showed of his chiseled abs. Pulling down his shades Grimmjow stared dumbfounded at Nel, gapping like a fish until Ulquiorra came in with the cheerful princess behind him.

Ulquiorra wore a black buttoned up shirt(Which Was Left Open)and a pair of green trunks that matched his eyes. It seemed like everyone disregarded that Ulquiorra even came out before Orihime, Grimmjow wasn't the only one gapping like a fish when she came out even Ulquiorra gapped until he realized what he was doing and closed his mouth and just looked on with the others.

"Umm why is everyone staring at me?" asked a nervous Orihime feeling self-conscious with everyone staring at her.

"YOU LOOK HOT!" screamed multiple people in the room.(You Can Guess Who Screamed Andd Who Didn't HahahahaxD!)

Orihime's curvy body was wrapped in her sexy bathing suit she bought from the board walk. It was a black one-piece with a split that went a little past her breasts, the rest only covered about 5inchs of her middle section, the rest was chopped off on the sides showing her hips and sides to the world, she also wore a pair of a dark shorts over it.

(A/N:Sorry I Was Beinq Lazy And Just Copied Andd Pasted Orihime's Described Bathing Suit From A Previous Chapter Forgivee Mee:c)

"Thanks!"

"Ughhh" grumbled a waking Chizuru. Looking around she seen everyone dressed and ready to leave, she bolted for the stairs to get dressed, realizing their attire she knew they were heading to the beach. Once back downstairs in her own bathing suit the group headed out and to the beach.

The beach was beautiful and full of teenagers on summer vacation. Spotting the perfect place to unpack, Orihime ran and threw her towel down, she set aside her sun-tan lotion and her bag filled with toys to play in the sand in she waved over the rest of her group also catching the attention of every horny teenage boy on the beach. The group moved towards their friend and laid out their own towel around her, Keigo ran toward the water spotting a couple of girls splashing each other.

"Hime, Hime let's go in the water! You to Ulqui-kun" said Nel excited to play in the huge ocean. Nel dropped her shorts and stood bouncing from foot to foot waiting for her friends. "Okay Nel, Tatsuki let's…" the comment died on her lips as she watched her best friend walk off with Ishida, a smile made it's way to her lips knowing that they wanted to be alone.

"Come on Hime are you gonna stand there all day or get in the water?" said Grimmjow. Orihime turned to see Nel still bouncing, Ulquiorra standing near her with his shirt gone, and Grimmjow in front of her with his hand held out waiting for her to take his hand. Stripping herself of her shots she reached for his hand, grabbing onto it she let him guide her down to the water before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Ichigo aren't you coming?" yelled Orihime noticing he was laying on his towel with his arms crossed behind his head.

Glancing up Ichigo noticed her holding hands with Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra standing near her by the shore.

'Like hell im letting those to get ahead of me' thought Ichigo before replying to the princess.

"Yeah im coming!" he yelled back before standing up and jogging to where she was standing. Without stopping he bent and threw her over his shoulder before running straight to the water.

"Ahh Ichigo" screamed Orihime before being plunged into the water with Ichigo. Coming up for air the to red heads laughed joyfully, before anymore laughing could come out of her mouth she was pulled away from Ichigo and into the water.

Grimmjow stood up with Orihime wrapped around Grimmjow's waist.

"Hhahaha I got you"

"Grimmjow hahaha I thought it was a big shark that came all the way from the middle the ocean to attack me and chew me up into fish food!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Himeee!" Grimmjow and Orihime look toward the voice to see Nel flying threw the air at them. She slammed into their sides sending the trio into the water.

The trio laughed as they came up for air. Grimmjow slid his hands around Nel's waist and threw her into the air, not expecting the attack Nel just looked down at them as she was thrown in the air. Making a huge splash in the water the group laughed as she came up sputtering about being thrown.

Ulquiorra swam over to Orihime handing her a doughnut floaty with yellow circles around it, thanking him she put it behind her butt and tried to jump onto it but kept sliding off. Determined to get on and stay on she went under water and came up in the hole of the floaty and leaned back then tried to slip her legs over the top before she slipped back into the water.

Chuckling to himself at her cute attempts to get on the floaty, Ulquiorra slipped the floaty in front of him and grabbed Orihime under her armpits then lifted her out the water and on top the floaty. Feeling herself being lifted, Orihime blushed feeling herself being seated onto the floaty and her back making contact with a firm chest. She turned to see Ulquiorra staring at her with a small smile on his face, but as quickly as it came it went away.

"Thanks Ulquiorra, when did you get this?"

"I've always had it, and I thought now would be a suitable time to bring it out"

"Oh… so tell me about yourself"

Staring at her for a minute, he began to tell her about the things he liked and didn't care for. Nel was having a wonderful time playing with Grimmjow and Ichigo she would of never guessed they would be so, fun and playful their faces and attitude portrayed rough, mean, and scary guys that you wouldn't be able to get along with. Nel was unknowingly falling for the 2 boys, but knew they both were infatuated with Orihime and that didn't mean she couldn't go for them. I mean there's 3 guys that like her, and she could have anyone she wanted so she wouldn't care about these 2.

Orihime glanced over to see Nel happily playing with Ichigo and Grimmjow, feeling a pang of jealousy she told Ulquiorra that they should join in on the fun. Ulquiorra went behind her and pushed her floaty over to the trio.

"Hey guys" Orihime cheerily stated.

"Hey Hime, Nel sure has a lot of energy" said Grimmjow as he laid back and floated on top the water. Ichigo followed his example.

"Yeah her energy level can almost compare to yours" said Ichigo with a hint of flirty ness towards Orihime.

'Yeah almost no one compares to Hime' thought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

No one seemed to notice the approaching danger coming towards them or more specifically Orihime. Before anyone could react Orihime was pulled down the hole of her floaty and into the water below.

"Orihime!" yelled all 3 guys.

* * *

><p>Finally Finished, Was This A Long Enouqh Chapter. Leave A Review Please And Answer These Questions In Your Review If You Will<p>

Should I Add 1 Or More Guys That Want Hime?

Should I Start A Vampire Fic For Bleach Couple Would Be IchiHime But Still?

Is The Story To Your Liking So Far?

Was This Chapter Lonq Enouqh For A Lonq Chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach

Im Am So Soo Sooo Sorry I Haven't Updated,I Was Busy With School &'What Not!. I Have Returned With A New Chapter That I Hope Is To Your Liking &'Can Gain Your Forgiveness Hopefully So Here You GO!.

(A/N:) I Know My Characters Are OOC &' I'll Try My Hardest To Get Them Back To Normal,Like With Nel…Well She Said What She Said For A Reason It Goes With The Story So Don't Think So Bad Of Her Just Yet!.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter:<p>

Orihime glanced over to see Nel happily playing with Ichigo and Grimmjow, feeling a pang of jealousy she told Ulquiorra that they should join in on the fun. Ulquiorra went behind her and pushed her floaty over to the trio.

"Hey guys" Orihime cheerily stated.

"Hey Hime, Nel sure has a lot of energy" said Grimmjow as he laid back and floated on top the water. Ichigo followed his example.

"Yeah her energy level can almost compare to yours" said Ichigo with a hint of flirty ness towards Orihime.

'Yeah almost no one compares to Hime' thought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

No one seemed to notice the approaching danger coming towards them or more specifically Orihime. Before anyone could react Orihime was pulled down the hole of her floaty and into the water below.

"Orihime!" yelled all 3 guys.

* * *

><p>Looking to the once occupied floaty, all three boys jumped to action heading for the same spot and uncoordinatedly slammed into each other.<p>

'**Uwaa ****what****'****s ****going ****on?****'** Thought Orihime. Noticing she was getting farther from the three pairs of muscular legs, panicking she struggled in the grip of her holder. Her movements slowed from the water surrounding her.

'**Finally Hime all to myself, don't fight Hime I'll take care of you' **

'**I ****cant ****breathe****' **She watched as air bubbles escaped her mouth. Turning her head to see her capture she was met with her bright long hair covering her vision from all angles. Neither Orihime or her capture noticed the lean arm reach for her ankle until she was yanked from her capture and slammed into a muscular chest.

She took in deep breathes of air as her head penetrated the water. Leaning her forehead in the crook of her saviors neck inhaling his masculine scent, in turn he wrapped his arms tighter around her and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Are you okay Hime?"

Looking up ashen gray orbs met with electric blue. Smiling in relief she gave a small smile and nodded her head, inciting a small smile from the attractive male in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Yelled a extremely pissed Ichigo who was holding a guilty looking Chizuru by her arm the other being held by an annoyed looking Ulquiorra. They made their way towards the two teens, who were now waist knee deep in the water.

"Eheh um…I…was…just…you..kno-" But she was cut off by being tossed deeper into the water by the two teens who were once holding her captive. They turned their attention towards Orihime who looked tired.

"You okay Hime? I don't know what that idiot was trying to pull" Asked Ichigo while staring deep into her eyes with a soft gaze. Giving a gentle nod and smile she hoped would ease his worries.

"Hey guys what happened is Mimi-Chan okay?" Stated Nel as she closed the distance between the group and herself. Turning to look at her Grimmjow calmed her down.

"Yeah that perverted lesbian tried kidnapping Hime almost drowning her in the process"

"Ohh boy that would have been bad, I'm glad your okay and not hurt Mimi-Chan" Said Nel trying hard not to be bother with the way Grimmjow was holding Orihime.

"Yeah I am thanks for asking,…..umm Grimmy im fine now….umm...do you mind letting go?"

"Oh uh sure….let's head back anyway you look exhausted"

Nodding in agreement the group headed toward their resting spot. Plopping down on her towel Orihime shut her eyes letting the sun dry off her wet skin, Ichigo layed out next to her resting his muscles and getting a little tan on his lean body.

"Ulqui-kun I want shaved ice" Grabbing his arm she tugged him towards the stands, seeing nothing to do Grimmjow followed suit searching for something to fill his own stomach.

Both redheads fell into slumber, Orihime rolled managing to tuck herself right under Ichigo's arm he in turn draped his other arm around her waist. Ishida and Tatsuki walked towards the sleeping couple with smiles on their faces, reaching down Tatsuki unfolded a blanket and spread it over the two. Turning she saw Ishida sitting on his low fold out chair patting the space between his legs she took a seat situating herself into a comfortable position. They fell into a comfortable silence.

Both Tatsuki and Ishida were happy about their little time together, Tatsuki because she wasn't expecting him to confess to her and Ishida because he wasn't expecting her to return his feelings but he was very happy she did, he could now have a even better vacation now that he got his girl. In his mind there wasn't really anything that could go wrong he felt complete and at ease, feelings he hasn't felt in a long time…a very long time.

* * *

><p>"'Ulqui-kunnnnnn I don't know what flavor I want help me" Whined Nel looking at the different flavor choices infront of her. The stand had a variety of colors from red to purple. Ulquiorra looked on with a indifferent expression not seeing the point in helping, she should just pick a flavor so they could leave. He was very irritated with the scantly dressed women looking him up and down with lustful gazes which he did not appreciate, there was only one person he would gladly allow a look at his sculpted body and she wasn't present at the time. "Nel pick a flavor so we may leave this insufferable confession stand".<p>

"Oh poo Ulqui-kun your no help and no fun" Pouted Nel as she looked between the red and yellow colored bottles. "Um I'll take the red one please" The girl behind the stand smiled a soft smile and prepared Nel's order, leaning over the counter she gave Nel her treat. "That'll be 1.25$" Taking out the right amount of money Nel handed it to her and turned to Ulquiorra, together they walked along the sidewalk with other stands. Spotting Grimmjow she grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and tugged him towards the stand he was standing at.

"Hey Grimmjow what are you getting?" Said Nel as they approached the blue haired teen. "Just some fries and a slice of pizza to munch on" Replied Grimmjow as he grabbed his order and gave the cashier the money. Turning they all made their way towards the beach where the rest of their friends were. Upon arriving all three teens facial expressions changed, Grimmjow's upper lip moving up into a low snarl, Nel's into a weird grin, and Ulquiorra's didn't change much except the slight twitching of his eyebrow and if it was possible his frown got larger.

"What the hell is this? Hey Kurosaki you bastard wake up" Grimmjow moved towards the slumbering teen kicking him in his butt jolting him upwards. With his sudden movements Ichigo flipped an unexpected Orihime onto her stomach startling her awake in the process. Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched as she stood from Ishida's embrace and kicked a fuming Grimmjow in the side hurling him and his food towards the sandy ground. "You stupid bastard if you were going to hit Ichigo fine but you could at least moved him away from Orihime".

Looking unimpressed Ulquiorra moved over to Orihime helping her sit up as he took the seat Ichigo was once occupying. Nel giggled to herself enjoying the interaction between her new friends while Ishida simply shook his head.

"Owwiee what happened" Said Orihime as she rubbed her face. "It would seem certain people cant keep their hands to themselves" Ulquiorra rubbed soothing circles on her lower back while looking towards the arguing teens. Not knowing what he meant Orihime looked at his face trying hard not to blush from his ministrations to her lower back.

"Hey guys you wanna head back home now?" Said a texting Mizuiro walking towards them with a sulking Keigo behind him. "Yeah that seems like a good idea" agreed Ishida packing up his belongings. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's things and began packing her things as well, Nel put on her shorts and stood by Mizuiro as they waited for the others, Chad appearing out from thin air at their side.

"Ok we can go now" smiled Tatsuki as she turned from the two bruised teens who laid awkwardly on the ground behind her. She walked up to Ishida who grabbed her hand as they walked off leaving the group staring in shock with the same thought in their head '**When ****did ****they ****get ****together?****'**.

Orihime walked over to the males on the floor, bending down she said "Are you guys okay?" .

"Yeah" they said in usion. "Well let's go so I can tend to your wounds" Orihime put out one hand out to each boy who grabbed it and hauled themselves to their feet. With that the group set off.

* * *

><p>Arriving at home everyone went about their own devices. Orihime walked down the hall entering her room and taking out some fresh clothes for a nice shower, before showering she went back in the living room giving Grimmjow a pair of basketball shorts. Grinning Grimmjow took the shorts and sat on the couch watching Orihime's hips sway innocently as she disappeared into the bathroom.<p>

"Hey Tatsuki when did you and the nerd start banging?" Grimmjow stated with a perverted grin on his face. Blushing Ishida looked over at Tatsuki before sliding his glasses up his nose and escaping up the stairs leaving Tatsuki to handle the embarrassing situation that Grimmjow purposely put them in. Stuttering Tatsuki looked between the stairs her new boyfriend went up and the idiot staring at her with a perverted glint "I… he…we…SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!." She ran down the hall and into her room slamming the door shut behind her. Orihime exited the bathroom that same moment staring at the door before picking up a package of band-aids, bandages, alcohol, and anti-biotic that she dropped from her unexpected scare.

"Hey guys what's wrong with Tatskui-chan?"

"Grimmjow said something about her and Ishida" said Ichigo as he flopped down next to Grimmjow on the couch. Frowning slightly she moved over to sit between the two injured males. "Grimmy you shouldn't mess with Tatsuki she's not really…affectionate towards guys so I think it's cute that she's found someone to share her feelings with" chastised Orihime. Smirking Ichigo laughed to himself entertained with how Orihime spoke to Grimmjow.

"Keh she'll be fine"

"Hmm" she stated off-handedly as she reached for his arm dabbing it with alcohol before spreading some anti-biotic onto a bandage and wrapping it around his arm that was pretty scratched up repeating the process with his other wounds and Ichigo's as well before finishing them both off with a band-aid underneath their eyes and a sweet kiss on the cheek, that had both males blushing.

"Hime…your sleep wear is getting sexier by the night" grinned Grimmjow. Giving a appreciative look at Orihime as she stood up sporting small, tight black shorts that resembled work out shorts and a long sleeved red shirt that barely covered her belly button with cute white calf length socks with red bows placed randomly around it. "Ehh it isn't any different from what I usually wear at home" blushed Orihime bending her head to hide her blush as she walked down the hall to put away the bandages, bumping into a solid chest she stumbled backwards before a hand wrapped around her waist catching her and the load of things she was carrying between their bodies.

Blushing even harder she gave a small smile to Ulquiorra before squeaking out a small thanks while rushing to the bathroom.

Everyone gathered around the television trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"How about Quarantine?"

"No that's lame…Columbiana"

"We've all seen that already"

"…what abou-" Orihime tried to catch her friends attention but failed.

"Who cares we've seen everything already might as well watch it again"

"Well if we watch something we've seen already it isn't going to be that"

"Umm…we can watc-" she tried again

Eyebrow twitching Tatsuki yelled "HEY SHUT UP KEIGO ORIHIME HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" everyone looked over to the spunky girl who was tucked under Ishida's arm before looking at the princess. "Ano we could watch…um….Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark" blushing she sunk further into the couch between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. "That seems good I haven't seen it yet" said Grimmjow from between Orihime's legs that rested on his shoulders.

"Yeah anyone disagree?... alright then let me pop it in" Mizuiro stood and put the movie in before turning out all the lights and taking his seat between Nel and Keigo.

As the movie was playing Tatsuki, Nel , and Orihime kept jumping. Tatsuki trying but failing to be brave hid her face in the crook of Ishida's neck, while Nel jumped between Mizuiro and Keigo hiding her face in Mizuiro's arm wishing it was Grimmjow's but he always seemed to find the perfect spot near Orihime and she could never find a spot to squeeze into.

Orihime on the other hand had her legs in a death grip around Grimmjow's neck not that he seemed to mind, her hands leaving crescent moons in Ichigo and Ulquiorra's upper thighs. She was trying her hardest not to look scared knowing she look petrified, looking down Ulquiorra grabbed her hand removing it from his thigh and wrapping it in his own giving it a light squeeze.

Turning her head slightly she gave him a forced smile. Glaring Ichigo whispered in Orihime's ear "Don't worry I wont let anything hurt you" smiling reassuringly as she turned to give another forced smile. Feeling encouraged he draped his arm around her shoulders tucking her under his arm securely, feeling the shift and slight pull to his hand Ulquiorra slanted his eyes at Ichigo who in return gave a cocky smirk. Ignoring his smirk he tightened his hold on her hand.

Even though they didn't want to admit it they guys were slightly jumpy the movie was really scary. Everyone except Chad jumped when there was a loud banging at the door all eyes on the darkened door. The knob jiggled before it slammed open Orihime, Nel, and Keigo screamed, Keigo jumping over the couch. Nel threw herself in Mizuiro's lap, and Orihime had a death grip on all three guys as she tossed herself forward onto the floor taking the guys with her as they landed in a heap on the floor.

Standing Chad moved over to the light switch turning them all on only to reveal a soaked and pissed off looking Chizuru.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS LEFT ME AT THE BEACH!" exclaimed Chizuru as she closed the door and stomped over to the frighten teens.

"God Chizuru you didn't have to make a entrance like that" said Mizuiro as he moved Nel off his lap. "Umm…guys what are you doing on the floor?" everyone looked from the soaked lesbian to the weird looking tangle of bodies on the floor. Grimmjow was in a face plant on the floor his head trapped between the floor and Orihime's lower half, Ichigo and Ulquiorra in a tangle of limbs on top of Orihime who's face was sandwiched between their broad, muscular chest and head cradled in the crook of both guys inner elbows.

"Gah sorry Orihime" stuttered Ichigo as he tried to untangle himself from Ulquiorra, after a couple of minutes they all stood awkwardly. "Umm I think that's it for tonight we should all go to bed" Mizuiro stated as he shut off the T.v and headed up the stairs everyone following his example and ventured off to their own beds for a nice well deserved rest.

Grimmjow moved to follow Orihime into her room but she turned placing her hand on his chest "Grimmy I want to talk to Tatsuki before we go to sleep…so would you mind staying out here awhile do you?"

Staring at her for a moment he gave a small nod before sitting on the couch. Smiling and pecking him on the cheek Orihime walked into the room and closed the door. Tatsuki looked up knowing Orihime wanted answers. "Tatsuki-chan you have to tell me what happened, I've been dying to hear how you guys finally got together" gushed Orihime as she and Nel jumped onto her bed making themselves comfortable.

"Well…it started when he asked me to take a walk around the beach with him"

**Flash Back**

Ishida and Tatsuki made their way down the beach with slight blushes on their cheeks. Feeling embarrassed about it being just them two Tatsuki didn't know what to do say she didn't want to mess anything up this is the farthest their relationship has gotten in awhile.

"Umm Arisawa-san I've been…I….look im not use to liking girls or even starting a conversation with one…im very to myself and even though I try to be this intelligent person who can handle anything I honestly am weak….i cant even tell you I like you-" snapping his head up he blushed hard. Smiling she launched herself at him throwing them both back.

"Ishida you idiot it took you this long to tell me, I've liked you for as long as I can remember you smartness is just one of the many things I find utterly attractive about you" leaning down slowly she stared at him wanting him to meet her half way. Taking the hint he lifted his head brushing his lips across hers in a sweet caress.

**End Flash Back**

"And that's what happened" finished Tatsuki with a heavy blush tainting her cheeks. "Awww Tatsuki that's so cute Ishida is sweet" exclaimed Orihime hugging her best friend to her. "Im happy for you Tatsuki" Nel added in. "So enough about me what about you Hime it seems those three lunk heads cant get enough of you" Tatsuki said nudging Orihime in her side.

"Eh…what are you talking about" chimed Orihime trying to hide her embarrassment. "You know what I mean Grimmjow cant leave you alone he needs to be around you, Ulquiorra has an obvious attraction to you, and Ichigo I guess he's growing some balls and finally making his move" Nel flinched slightly when she spoke of Grimmjow knowing everything Tatsuki said was true.

"Umm… I think it's time for bed im going to get Grimmy" Orihime escaped that awkward moment by dashing into the hall. Grabbing Grimmjow's hand she lead him back to the room where the other occupants were already situated in bed. Nel watched longingly as Orihime pulled back the blankets and slide between the sheets with Grimmjow following right behind her, she watched as he lifted her head so it lay on his forearm, she watched as he pulled the blankets over there bodies, she watched with jealously as he whispered into her ear and she giggled before snuggling into him and dozing off.

Yes she can definitely say that Inoue Orihime was a force to be reckoned with whether she knew it or not.

* * *

><p>Hhahaha So How Did I Do Didd I Gain Forgiveness This Is The Longest Chapter Yet.<p> 


End file.
